1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an ultra low profile electrical connector assembly for mating with an external electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,526, 4,647,136, 4,703,991, 4,786,259, 4,878,848, 4,878,858, 4,915,655, 5,035,641, 5,118,312, 5,378,172 and 5,702,271 indicate a prior low profile RJ connectors which extends beyond a notch of a circuit board in a half-height thereof, or/and is diminished in the thickness of a wall of a plastic housing to form a cutout where a latch of a mating plug extends through. However, the lowered-profiles of these connectors are insufficient in applying with a thinner electrical device like a PCMCIA card for computer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,404, 5,336,099, 5,338,210, 5,411,405 and 5,547,401 disclose another type low profile RJ connector perpendicularly attached into the PCMCIA card. However, the vertical insertion of the RJ plug inside the RJ connector causes a protruded outgrowth of the entire assembled PCMCIA card.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,248,267, 5,562,504, 5,660,568, 5,773,332 and 5,938,480 disclose another low profile RJ connector which horizontally receives a mating RJ plug therein. The lowered profile of the RJ connector is still insufficient and lacks an EMI protection.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/404,441 filed on Sep. 22, 1999 by the same inventor and assignee as the instant application, discloses that an upper and lower metallic shells are integrally molded with an upper and lower plastic covers of a connector wherein at least a portion of one of the upper and lower shells protruding over the corresponding cover. U.S. patent application entitled "ULTRA LOW PROFILE ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY" with a Ser. No. 09/427,828 filed on Oct. 27, 1999, is a continuation-in-part of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/404,441, which adopts the similar principle to lower the profile/height of an entire connector like a RJ series connector. The instant application is a co-pending application with the U.S. patent application entitled "ULTRA LOW PROFILE ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY".